A Blue Rabbit
by Calai'di
Summary: ONESHOT: Satellite era. Sometimes, Jack was mean, and sometimes he wasn't. Yusei could never tell which he would see next. implied YuseixJack


AN: This makes 5D's fic number six. I'm monopolizing the category...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Rating: K+

Pairings: implied Yusei/Jack (because you'll look for it now that I've told you)

Warnings: Extreme cuteness?

I wrote this using the theory that Jack, Yusei, and Crow lived together when they were little kids. If you want to know more, visit my LJ. It's outlined there.

**

* * *

A Blue Rabbit**

Yusei was trying hard not to cry, he really was. He hated crying, because Crow would tease him and Jack would ignore him or call him a baby, even though Jack cried twice as often as he did. He didn't want to take up too much of Kyosuke's time either, since Kyosuke would certain take as much time as was needed to calm him down , and he was busy enough as it was.

But somehow, the drops of water spilled out of his eyes anyway. Yusei sniffled and kept searching, getting more upset by the second. It had to be here. He hadn't left it anywhere but here.

"Are you crying _again_, baby?"

Yusei couldn't help but look at him, tears still falling down his face. Stupid Jack, why couldn't this have been one of his "ignore Yusei" days?

"Go away, Jack, I'm busy," Yusei muttered, turning away from him. Jack didn't like being ignored, though, he never did. He grabbed Yusei's shoulder and whorled him around.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack demanded. Yusei glared up at him, though it was hard when everything was blurry.

"You wouldn't care."

"Maybe I would," Jack answered. He let go of Yusei and actually looked concerned. Yusei hated when he acted concerned like that. It made it that much harder the next time Jack was a jerk.

"I can't find my teddy bear," Yusei murmured, dropping his eyes. He could feel a new wave of tears coming. "It isn't anywhere, and I know a left it here, and...and..."

Yusei shut his eyes as he started crying again. Jack was right; he was a baby. He was seven years old; he shouldn't be crying over a stuffed animal. Only babies and girls did that.

He heard Jack walk away. He wasn't surprised. What had he expected? Jack was rarely nice to him. At least he wouldn't make fun of him anymore; Yusei would rather be ignored by the blonde than teased by him.

Yusei slumped down on his futon. And he could get rid of these tears in peace, too.

"Here."

Yusei looked up to find a blue rabbit in his face. His eyes followed the arm holding it to Jack's annoyed face.

"Take it. I don't need it anymore," Jack said, waving the stuffed rabbit in his face.

Yusei just stared at him. He couldn't believe Jack was being so nice. The rabbit was Jack's only link to his parents; both had died during the attacks. It was the same for Yusei and his bear, though, for that matter.

Jack scowled at him. "I'll take it back if you don't want it."

Yusei reached up and took the rabbit from him. He gave Jack a brilliant smile as he hugged the blue rabbit close. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Jack flopped down on the futon next to him. "I'm not giving him to you. You're just borrowing him from me," Jack explained when Yusei gave him a funny look. "I have to make sure you don't steal him."

Yusei laughed and hugged the rabbit even tighter. "Okay."

* * *

Yusei had never been more disappointed in Jack in the eleven years they'd known each other. Jack constantly proved he was an ass, but this was the worst thing he'd ever done. He'd nearly killed Rally, and for what? The chance to take Stardust and the D-Wheel and go to Neo Domino on his own.

Yusei wondered that he'd ever had a pleasant thought about Jack Atlus.

Something blue caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He dug through a pile of clothes to find the blue. He pulled out a grubby, old, stuffed rabbit.

The rabbit brought back a lot of memories, the brightest one being the first time he'd been allowed to touch it. It had been the first day he and Jack had started calling themselves friends instead of "that kid who lives with me."

Yusei smiled faintly and set the rabbit down by his pillow, next to an equally beat up teddy bear. Jack wasn't an ass _all_ the time. He'd helped Yusei find his bear eventually.

And Jack had never asked for his rabbit back.


End file.
